A Gryffindor New Year
by Slythindor
Summary: Written as part of a challenge set. It's New Years and the Gryffindors are throwing a party. Draco attends. Madness ensues. Short story.


  This is written for a New Years challenge. Oh, this is set in Harry's third-year. Hope you enjoy it :)

~*~*~*~

  Draco Malfoy never thought this day would come. The day that he was going to a party that wasn't held by the Slytherins. _Especially the day that that party was held by the Gryffindors. He just hoped they were more fun then they seemed. _

  It had taken a while of debating before Draco had decided to put in an appearance at the Gryffindor party. Not many Slytherins had stayed for the New Year, so there wasn't going to be anything exciting going on down in the dungeons, and Ravenclaw were going to upheld the Rowena Ravenclaw tradition of New Years Eve. In otherwords, they were just going to sit round and play Exploding Snap. And the Hufflepuffs… well, Draco didn't even know what the Hufflepuffs were going to be doing that evening, but he doubted that they'd even caught on that it was New Years Eve.

  _Time to teach those Gryffindorks what fun really means, Draco thought as he strolled up to the Gryffindor tower._

  "Hey Malfoy, what are you doing round here?"

  Draco turned around to see one of the Weasley twins – Fred, he thought – ambling up towards him, slowly followed by his brother. Their arms were full of bottles and even their jumpers looked curiously bottle shaped.

  "I heard there was a party. I came to see what you Gryffindors do for fun."

  Fred winked at George, "Well I'm sure there's room for one more. Follow us."

  Draco frowned as the twins overtook him and he followed them up to the tower and through the portrait.

  "Hey! Look who's joined us!" George shouted as they entered the Gryffindor common room. All eyes swivelled to Draco.

  "Malfoy here wants to join our party!" Fred cried.

  Draco stood anxiously, wishing he'd never bumped into the Weasley's. It looked to him like the party was already in full swing, and the Gryffindors didn't seem too bothered about his appearance. Infact, they all seemed a little… drunk.

  "Ah! Firewhiskey is good for the soul!" Seamus Finnigan gleefully picked up one of the bottles that the twins had just emptied from their jumpers and pockets.

  Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were sat amongst the other third years, and Draco was surprised to see they were surrounded by empty bottles of alcohol.

  _Never thought they had it in them._

  "Oh – hic – hey, Malfoy." Harry slurred as Draco made his way over to them.

  "Hey. Pass us some of that, Potter."

  Harry threw the bottle of Firewhiskey to Draco, who knocked back a good bit of what was left. He was used to the burning sensation that came after drinking the liquid and it made him feel so much more at ease.

  "Wow, Look at Lavender and Parvati! Oh God, what have they done to Neville and Dean?!" Hermione cried with laughter, pointing towards the stairs that led up to the dormitories.

  Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were forcing the very reluctant Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas down the steps. Draco could see why they would be reluctant – the girls had slapped make-up on the boys and dressed them up in pink frilly dresses.

  "Nice legs mate!" Seamus called, slapping his friend on the back. Dean laughed and grabbed Seamus in a dance, but Neville looked so much more embarrassed. Draco didn't even realise there were more than four people dressed up until Hermione squealed again.

  "Dobby!"  Dobby, Draco's old house-elf, was trying to make a run for it out of the common room until Hermione grabbed him and pulled the elf over to the group, "Look what they've done!"

  They all doubled over with laughter at the sight of Dobby, who Lavender and Parvati had also made up like a girl, complete with rosy cheeks and a handbag.

  "Dobby only came to wish Harry Potter a Happy New Year!" Dobby cried, attempting to pull away from Hermione.

  "Happy – hic – New Year, Dobby!" Harry yelled.

 Percy Weasley had just entered the common room, his Head Boy badge shining brightly, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! You're all drunk! Just LOOK what you've done to the house-elf!" He glanced from a very drunk Ron to his other two younger brothers, who were approaching him with huge grins on their faces.

  "Hey Perce –" 

  "How nice of you to join us!"

  "Here, have something to drink!"

  Percy frowned, "I don't think that's very –"

  But the twins had already forced a huge glass of Firewhiskey down Percy's throat and led him away to drink even more before he could protest.

  Draco watched with amusement as the Gryffindors played some stupid game of Strip Exploding Snap. Seamus Finnigan was stripped from his robes by a very eager Lavender Brown as he rolled on the floor slurring, "Quiero noveciento pollos por favor." Draco didn't have a clue what it meant, but Finnigan looked quite happy saying it, so he let him be.

  "Malfoy, catch!"

  Draco whirled around as something came from nowhere, hitting him right on the head, "Hey! Watch the hair!" He cried, picking up the ice cube and throwing it back at Ron.

  "Ice cube fight!" George yelled, running past them and dumping a huge bucket of ice all over Ron's head. Draco thought it very amusing watching him shiver.

  _Serves you right for almost upsetting the hair!_

  "Who wants more Firewhiskey?!" Fred cried, handing out bottles.

  "I'm so drunk, a Hufflepuff would look good!" Dean said, but he took a handful of bottles from Fred anyway.

  Draco settled himself infront of the fire with a couple of bottles, intent on watching the rest of the nights antics from a safe place.

  _Sunlight.__ In my eyes. Ouch. Oh God, my head!_

  Draco slowly opened his eyes, squinting from the bright light that was streaming through the tower windows. After sleeping in the Slytherin dungeons for three years, sunlight wasn't what he was used to waking up to.

  _Where the hell am I?_

  Then he remembered. The Gryffindor common room. Last night. Everyone drunk. Finnigan naked. Third-years and a house elf dressed as girls. Oh God. He slowly climbed to his feet and stumbled past the people strewn on the floor fast asleep and out of the Fat Lady portrait, a hand pressed to his aching head.

  "Mr Malfoy? Is that you?!"

  Draco peered up to see Professor Snape looking curiously down at him, "Of course it's me."

  Snape looked amused, "Really? Well with the new hair, I didn't recognise you."

  New hair? What was Snape jabbering on about. Draco shook his head and walked down to the Slytherin common rooms and to his dormitory, not noticing the funny looks everyone was giving him.

  _Jeez, my bloody head. _

  He wandered into the bathroom, pouring himself a large glass of water. After downing it in one go, he managed to open his eyes properly and look up into the mirror.

  _Those bloody Gryffindors!!! What have they done to my hair?!_

  Draco threw his glass forcefully against the wall, watching it shatter, before turning back towards the mirror.

  _My bloody hair is PURPLE!!!_

  Draco sighed. Obviously, those Gryffindors were up to more than he'd ever imagined.

THE END


End file.
